Rinchan wish
by Neko Kyuketsuki HyuugaUchiha
Summary: Rin is the daughter to both Riku and Edward plus she has a wish well please read and found out XD EdwardxOC


**Okay here's another story I write for my best friend RinSakura-chan aka Sonicmilahedgie about 2 or 3 years ago and so I am going to put it here now so I hope you like it XD**

**Genre: Humor/Romance or mixed**

**Parings: EdwardxOC**

**New character's: Rin,Kos-mos,Kairi,Shelly**

**Japanese words: Kon'nichiwa is hello/hi, Oji is uncle, Ani is brother, Ojou is daughter, otouto is little brother/younger brother, otou is father/dad, okaa is mother/mom**

**Note: Kos-mos and Kairi call Riku Neko because that's her nickname and Edward's nickname for Riku is Koneko**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin-chan wish<strong>

It was a nice day as cute little girl by the age of seven in half was with her beloved oji as they were sitting outside injoying this beautiful day.

"Kon'nichiwa there my name is Rin-chan ojou to both Riku and Edward" she said all happily.

"And I am Alphonse Elric oji to Rin and otouto to Edward Elric and Brother- in-Law to Riku" he said all happy too.

"Kon'nichiwa Alphonse oji-san" Rin said with a happy smile.

"Kon'nichiwa Rin-chan" Al replied.

"Alphonse oji-san where is my okaa?" Rin asked.

"Oh she's with my ani Edward your otou" Al replied.

"Okaa is with otou cool" Rin said with a smile.

"Yeah Riku-chan is with my ani" Al replied.

"Alright than let's go on with my wish Alphonse oji-san" Riin replied with a smile.

"Wish? What wish?" Al asked abit confuse.

"Yeah! You know my wish to throw okaa and otou a big party!" Rin replied all so very happy.

"Oh that wish" Al replied as he looks at Rin.

"Yeah! Well let's go and make the biggest party ever for my okaa and otou!" Rin replied jumping up and down all happily.

"Will what type of party are we making then?" Al asked.

"It's going to be Kitty party!" Rin replied all happy.

"Whoa a kitty party? Rin are sure?" Al asked.

"Uh-huh plus everyone going to dress up like cute kitty costumes" Rin replied.

"Oh that's cool" Al replied.

"I know but okaa just loves kitties you know Alphonse oji-san" Rin pointed out.

"Yeah that's true" Al replied.

"Okay let's go making their party" Rin replied.

"Okay let's get started making their party" Al replied.

"Oh by the way Alphonse oji-san where's okaa and otou at anyways?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure" Al replied as he thinks.

"Oh well it's okay come on Alphones oji-san time to get ready for okaa and otou party" Rin said all happily.

"Okay Rin time to get ready for the party" Al replied.

~Now going somewhere else~

"Okay tell me again how did Riku get stuck on your coat Fullmetal?" Mustang asked as he looks at Edward and Riku.

"I don't know just please help us out" Edward replied.

"Umm...help... Hawkeye-sama am I going to alright?" Riku replied as she looks her and than at Mustang.

"Don't worry Riku it's going to be okay just stay calm alright" Hawkeye replied.

"Kay" Replied as she tries not move to much.

"Fullmetal" Mustang replied as he looks at the lovely couple.

"What is Colonel?" Edward replied.

"Do you really want Riku out of your coat?" Mustang asked.

"Huh? What do you mean by that Colonel?" Edward asked abit confuse.

"Oh it's nothing really" Mustang replied.

"Huh? Oh your sick Colonel" Edward replied abit angry and blushing all mixed together.

"Edward-kun your coat is pretty can I have it?" Riku replied.

"No Koneko you can not have my coat" Edward replied.

"Okay than oh can I have a cookie?" Riku replied.

"No well maybe later" Edward replied as he sighs abit and than shakes his head.

"Riku! Edward!" Hawkeye replied.

"Hai!" both Riku and Edward replied together.

"Okay we need to get you unstuck from Edward's coat Riku" Hawkeye replied.

"Yeah we need to" Mustang agreed with Hawkeye.

"I'm hungry Edward-kun" Riku replied as her tummy made that sound that says she was hungry but it was all cute.

"I know koneko I know" Edward replied with soft sigh.

"I still what to know how Riku got stuck in Edward's coat" Hawkeye replied as she looks at both Edward and Riku.

"Riku loves the colors red and black Lieutenant Hawkeye plus she looks cute in Fullmetal's long sheeve coat" Mustang replied with slight smile.

"I guess Colonel Mustang" Hawkeye replied as she sighs abit.

~Four minutes later~

"I'm free! FREE!" Riku replied all so happy as she went and hugged edward.

"Yea we are Koneko" Edward replied as he hugs her back.

"Aww young love" Mustang replied with a sly smile.

"Hai sir" Hawkeye replied.

"Can I have my cookie now Edward-kun please?" Riku asked as she looks at him.

"Hai! Here you go my Koneko!" Edward replied as he gives Riku her chocolate chip cookie.

"Yay! Thank you Edward-kun! Ooo it's chocolate chip my favorite!" Riku replied happily as she takes the cookie from him.

~Here pops a cute kitty that was black with cute white paws~

"Oh no it's a cat" Edward replied all worried.

"Cat?" Hawkeye replied a bit confuse.

"Riku going to chase it" Mustang replied with a soft sigh.

"Huh? Oh it's a cute kitty!" Riku replied as she looks at the kitty and begans to go chase it.

"Meow" The cute black kitty with cute white paws meowed.

"Koneko please just calm down alright" Edward replied.

"Yes listen to your Fullmetal" Mustang replied.

"Yes listen to Edward" Hawkeye replied.

"Kitty!" Riku replied as she walked over to the cute kitty.

"RIKU!" both Hawkeye and Mustang replied together.

"KONEKO!" Edward replied as he looks at her as she went over to the kitty.

But somehow the cute black kitty with white paws didn't move or tried to ran off all it did was just stayed put as Riku went and picked it up as the kitty meowed all happily towards Riku like the kitty was waiting just for her as she goes and gets the kitty.

"Aww it's so very cute! I want it! Can I kept him Edward-kun?" Riku replied as she holds onto the kitty in her arms.

"Uh...ummm no Koneko please don't be like Al please" Edward replied as he looks at his girlfriend.

"But I want him he's so cute oh please Edward-kun" Riku begged all so very cutely towards Edward.

*Both Riku and Edward talking*

"No Koneko!"

"Please"

"No"

"Please please"

"No no"

"PL-E-A-S-E"

"N-O"

*Back to normal talking*

"Oh please Edward-kun" Riku begged once more.

"No way Koneko" Edward replied.

Mustang and Hawkeye just stayed quiet as they listen to both Riku and Edward talked and talked as Riku really want that cute kitty.

"Please Edward-kun" Riku begged as she gave him the puppy dog face.

"Uhhh...ummm... okay alright Koneko" Edward replied as he sighs.

"Yay! Thank you Edward-kun" Riku replied as she goes and gives Edward a kiss on the lips.

"Umm...your welcome Koneko" Edward replied with a very cyte blush.

"I am going to call him Mr. Kitty" Riku replied as she all happily holds the kitty in her arms all gently.

"Uh why call that cat that name Koneko?" Edward asked.

"Because I like it" Riku replied as she kissed the kitty's head all so cutely.

"Meow purr" the Kitty meowed and purred all happily to his new master.

"Will we better be going now! Fullmetal! Riku! You two take care! Come Lieutenant Hawkeye" Mustang replied.

"Hai sir! We do so good bye Riku and Edward" Hawkeye replied as she waves good bye to them.

"Bye Hawkeye-sama Mustang-sama!" Riku replied as she waves good bye to them.

"Yea bye!" Edward replied with a sigh and slight wave to them.

"Meow" the Kitty meowed all still happy in Riku's arms.

*And they were gone as both Edward and Riku were alone together will Riku still have her cute kitty in her arms*

"Okay come on Koneko let's go give you real food then that cookie I gave you ealier" Edward replied as he went grabs her right hand.

"Okay Edward-kun" Riku replied with a sweet smile as she follows after him.

~Two hours later~

"Okay we are finished Alphonse oji-san" Rin replied as she smiled all happily at her great work.

"Hai we sure are Rin" Al replied with a smile too.

"Okaa and otou are going to like it" Rin replied as she looks at her work again.

"Hai I know my ani and Riku are going to love it" Al replied as he knew that Riku will so love this party after all she loves kitty's.

"Okay then let us go put on our kitty costumes Alphonse oji-san" Rin replied.

"Okay let's go and oh yeah I already called our freind's and family about what kind of party we're throwing for Riku and my ani" Al replied.

"Good that's great Alphonse oji-san" Rin replied with a smile.

"Okay Rin let's get get into our Kitty costume too" Al replied.

"Alright Alphonse oji-san" Al replied.

~ Ten and half minutes later~

~The Kitty party was going now~

"Okay who's the jackass that made Neko cry?" Kos-mos replied all upset.

"It's okay Neko" Kairi replied as she tries to calm down Riku.

"Oooo my aniki isn't going to like this" Al replied as he shakes his head.

"Riku-san it's going to be okay" Shelly replied as she too tries to calm Riku down.

"I don't like this" Riku cried as she looks so sad.

*Here comes Edward and their daughter Rin*

"Okay who's the dumbass that made my Koneko cry? They're going to pay!" Edward replied all angry and pissed all mixed together.

"Oh no okaa is crying" Rin replied as she goes over to her okaa all worried for her beloved okaa.

*And now here comes Mustang, Hawkeye and Armstrong, and Hughes*

"Calm down Fullmetal" Mustang replied with a sigh.

"Colonel Mustang he's not going to listen to you" Hawkeye pointed out as she looks at them.

"Ah don't worried Riku-san I will not stop at nothing until you happily smiling once again" Armstrong replied as he did his moves like in the episodes.

"Oh there's no need to Major Armstrong" Hughes replied.

As Hughes tries to stop Armstrong for doing his silly poses as Armstrong tries to cheer up Riku from crying.

"Someone going to pay for making Neko-chan cry" Kos-mos replied as he black mode rises..

"Oh dear oh will" Kairi replied.

"I know this is going to get ugly" Al replied with soft sigh.

"Oh Riku-san look there's chocolate cake" Shelly replied.

"Huh? Chocolate cake? Oh I just loves cake! Yay cake!" Riku replied as she stops crying.

"Okay Neko-chan is okay now" Kos-mos replied as her dark mood went away now.

"I guess she was just hungry for chocolate cake or other sweet things" Kairi replied as she looks at Riku.

"Arigatoo Shelly" Al replied as he too looks at Riku.

Shelly goes and gives Riku the chocolate piece of cake and Riku was so very happy about it as so were her friends as they smile too.

"Arigatoo! Yay cake! Look Edward-kun I have chocolate cake!" Riku replied all happily as she shows him the cake.

"Hai hai I see it Koneko" Edward replied as he pats her on the head.

"I'm so happy for you Riku-san" Armstrong replied as he does yet again his poses.

"Uh Major Armstrong please" Hughes replied with a sigh.

"So Edward give Riku his coat after all than" Hawkeye replied as she looks at Riku and than back to Mustang.

"No Fullmetal is just letting Riku borrow it for the party" Mustang replied.

"Oh I see sir" Hawkeye replied as she looks at Riku how was smiling plus injoying her cake.

"Okaa! Otou! Do you guys love your party?" Rin asked as she looks at them.

"Hai! We love it!" both Riku and Edward replied with a smile.

"Yay I am so very happy and glad that okaa and otou loved their party" Rin replied all happily.

"Oh by the way Koneko where did you put your cat?" Edward asked.

"Oh Mr. Kitty is in my coat poket sleeping away quietly" Riku replied.

"I see will be careful with him than" Edward replied as he gives her cute kiss.

"Hai I will" Riku replied as she blushed at what Edward it.

"Okaa you got a kitty?" Rin asked as she goes over to her mother's side.

"Hai that's right Rin sweetie" Riku replied as she shows her daughter the cute kitty in her coat poket.

"Oh that's so cool Okaa aww he's so cute" Rin replied as she so happy for her mother.

As that happen some random but hot guy comes right up to Riku because will Riku look so danm cute and sexy in her cat costume.

"Uh aniki you better go get your girl" Al replied as he looks at Riku and than at his brother.

"And why is that Al?" Edward asked abit puzzled.

"Well because some random strange guy is going to try to made his moves on Riku" Al replied.

"What! Hey you get away from my girlfriend!" Edward replied as he walks over there.

"We better go help knowing your brother he might kill that poor guy come on Al" Kos-mos replied as she goes over there too.

"Hai! I'm coming Kos-mos!" Al replied as he follows after her.

"Hey let's go dance Shelly I see some hot guys" Kairi replied as she goes onto the dance floor.

"Okay cool Kairi" Shelly replied as she follows Kairi onto the dance floor.

"I will go and help otou with protecting okaa from that strange guy" Rin replied as she too goes over to her mother and father side.

And so the party went on as everyone went and had fun, Edward stayed next to Riku as he holds her all cutely but that made her blush all cutely in return, Al dance with both Kairi and Kos-mos as they were having fun. Rin stayed close to her okaa and otou as she too dance and she was having fun but then something happen again to poor Riku but it was funny though someone by accident trip Riku causing her to fall to the ground but not before taking Edward down with her oh how funny it was but Edward wasn't mad let's just say he was glad that Riku land on top of him.

THE END

* * *

><p><strong>Okay how do you guys like this story?<strong>

**Was in cute and funny? XD**

**Please comment and review and remember no flame ones or mean one please xD**

**Until next time**


End file.
